


A Good Captain's Birthday

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Today it Steve's birthday and Tony made him something special.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	A Good Captain's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another old fic I'm cross posting, enjoy.

July fourth. As much as Tony hated the noise of the fireworks and the bustling of the crowds he also loved it. He knew what the day was for Steve, his Steve. He smiled to himself as he continued working on his project.

Jarvis was told to keep Thor and Steve out of the lab that day and Steve sat on the couch worrying about if Tony was alright. He didn't typically keep the super soldier away unless he was planning something dangerous. Steve frowned and walked over to Bruce. "Bruce?"

"Yes Steve?"

"What's Tony doing? Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Bruce smiled at Steve. "He'll be up later, you can ask him about it then."

Steve nodded slightly and returned to the couch, mindlessly flipping through the channels.

Later when Tony emerged from the lab he immediately walked over to Steve and grabbed his hand. Steve didn't argue as Tony dragged him to the lab. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Steve." Tony grinned, moving behind Steve and covering the taller's eyes. "Trust me on this, let me lead you."

Steve went to argue but thought better of it. Tony led him into the lab and removed his hands from Steve's face. Steve blinked as he stared at a metal box. "What is it?"

"Touch it." Tony grinned. "It activates with our fingerprints."

Steve timidly touched the box and a holographic image of Tony appeared.

"'Steve, I might not say this often but I love you. Don't ever think otherwise. I'm sorry I don't spend enough time with you but you'll always have me now. This holograph is programmed with many conversation responses and you can contact the real me by saying 'Command sequence twelve: Stark'. I hope you enjoy your birthday gift.'" The image grinned and blipped off.

Steve stayed staring at it. "Tony, you didn't have to."

"I did have to. It's your birthday and you deserved something special, no matter how long it took to create. I think about you all the time Steve and I love you more than I could ever say."

Steve turned to him with a smile and wrapped him in a tight hug. "I know. I love you to."

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
